The shipping and packaging industries often use films to package and wrap goods for shipment, transportation, distribution, and storage. For example, multiple containers of goods are often stacked on pallets and a film is then wrapped around the containers to secure them to each other and/or to the pallet.
During shipment, transportation, distribution, and storage, however, goods can be exposed to tampering. For example, the film wrapped around a pallet may be partially cut open and containers of goods may be removed. Alternatively, a container within a wrapped pallet may also be opened and the goods contained therein may be removed. In such instances, the undamaged film on the pallet may still function to secure the other goods, and it can be difficult to visually determine that a tamper event has occurred without close inspection of the entire pallet. In applications where multiple pallets are transported or stored together, tamper detection by visual inspection becomes even more difficult, time consuming and costly.